warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Graustreif
'''Graustreif' (Original:Graystripe) ist ein großer, langhaariger, grauer Kater mit dichtem Fell, einem breiten Kopf, breiten, stämmigen Schultern und kräftigen Beinen über dessen Rücken ein dunkelgrauer Aalstrich verläuft. Er hat bernsteinfarbene Augen, ein zerissenes linkes Ohr und einen kräftigen Kiefer. Seine Schnauze ist zerschrammt und ihm fehlen Schnurrhaare. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis Graupfote ist die erste Katze des DonnerClans, der Sammy begegnet. Bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen liefern sie sich einen heftigen Kampf. Danach jedoch erzählt Graupfote von Clans und wundert sich, dass das Hauskätzchen scheinbar noch nicht davon gehört hat. Die Clananführerin Blaustern und Graupfotes Mentor Löwenherz haben alles beobachtet und Graupfote stellt ihnen Sammy vor. Die Katze vom Zweibeinerort imitiert Graupfotes Verhalten gegenüber den Clankatzen. Kurz darauf bekommt Sammy, wegen dem Mangel an Kriegern im DonnerClan, das Angebot sich dem Clan anzuschließen und der Schüler widerspricht, da Sammy kein Kriegerblut in den Adern hat. Jedoch nimmt der rote Kater das Angebot an und der graue Kater ist ihm von Anfang an freundlich gesinnt. Graupfote stellt Feuerpfote (so heißt Sammy nun) den Clan vor und lässt, als Sandpfote nicht in der Nähe des Neuankömmlings schlafen will, die Bemerkung fallen, dass sie wohl ein Fellknäuel verloren hätte; letzendlich schlafen Graupfote und Feuerpfote nebeneinander. Zusammen mit Rabenpfote trainieren sie und kommen durch den kleinen schwarzen Kater einem gefährlichen Geheimnis auf die Spur: Tigerkralle hat Rotschweif ermordet, um sich seinen Platz als Zweiten Anführer zu bekommen. Graupfote und Feuerpfote reisen auch mit Rabenpfote, Tigerkralle und Blaustern zum Mondstein; Graupfote bewacht mit seinem schwarzen Mitschüler den Eingang. Bei ihrer Rückkehr werden die Katzen von Ratten überfallen und kommen schließlich im Lager an, das der SchattenClan gerade überfiel. Bei diesem Kampf kommt Löwenherz, Graupfotes Mentor, ums Leben. Als Tigerkralle, Rabenpfotes Mentor, versucht, Rabenpfote umzubringen, damit der Mord nicht ans Licht kommt, schicken ihn Feuerpfote und Graupfote zur Scheune von Mikusch, einem freundlich gesinnten Einzelläufer. Sie können ihn jedoch nur bis zur Territoriumsgrenze begleiten, da die beiden Gelbzahn suchen sollen. Kurz darauf kämpfen Graupfote und Feuerpfote Seite an Seite mit den Kriegern des DonnerClans, Gelbzahn und SchattenClan-Älteste, um den grausamen Braunstern, den Anführer des SchattenClans, zu vertreiben. Da Weißpelz Blaustern erzählt, die beiden hätten wieKrieger gekämpft, ernennt sie Feuerpfote und Graupfote auch zu solchen: Sie heißen nun Graustreif und Feuerherz. In dieser Nacht halten sie wie alle neuernannten Krieger Nachtwache. thumb Feuer und Eis Von Blaustern wird ihm befohlen, mit Feuerherz den WindClanzurückin sein Territorium zu bringen. Graustreif und Feuerherz bringen den vertriebenen WindClan auch zurück nach Hause. Als sie wieder in ihr eigenes Territorium zurückkehren wollen, erwischt sie eine FlussClan-Patrouille. Es kommt zu einem Kampf, in dem Graustreif den FlussClan-Krieger Weißkralle in die Schlucht stürzt. Er versucht ihn noch zu packen, schafft es aber nicht. Leopardenfell schwört ihm Rache. Er lernt Silberfluss aus dem FlussClan kennen, als er mit seinem Schüler Farnpfote und seinem Freund Feuerherz mit dessen Schülerin Rußpfote beim Fluss jagt. Als Graustreif auf dem gefrorenen Wasser einer Wasserratte hinterherjagt, bricht das Eis und er fällt in das kalte Wasser. Silberfluss rettet ihn vor dem Ertrinken. Ab dem Moment treffen sie sich regelmäßig heimlich an den Sonnenfelsen. Als Feuerherz davon erfährt, macht er ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass er damit gegen das Gesetz der Krieger verstoßen hatte. Graustreif gehorcht ihm nicht und streitet sich mit seinem besten Freund. Das stellt sie auf eine harte Probe. Fast wäre ihre Freundschaft zerbrochen, als Feuerherz in einem Kampf der silbergetigerten Kätzin gegenübersteht. Doch er zeigt Respekt vor ihrer Liebe zu Graustreif und lässt sie ohne einen Kratzer davonkommen, was aber Dunkelstreif sieht. Geheimnis des Waldes Graustreif verspricht Feuerherz, sich mit seiner Freundin Silberfluss nur noch am Baumgeviert zu treffen, da es dort unauffälliger ist und sie das Gesetz der Krieger nicht gleich doppelt brechen. Dann bekommt Silberfluss bei den Sonnenfelsen Junge von Graustreif, bei deren Geburt sie stirbt. Lange wird nach einer Lösung gesucht, überlegt und gestritten. Schließlich beschließt Graustreif, die Jungen in den Clan der Mutter zu geben, um einen Clan-Krieg zu verhindern. An der Grenze erzählt er Feuerherz, dass er zusammen mit den Jungen in den FlussClan wechseln wird, da sie ihm mehr bedeuten als sein Leben und weil sie das einzige sind, was ihm von Silberfluss geblieben ist. Im FlussClan werden die beiden Jungen Sturmjunges und Federjunges getauft. Feuerherz ist sehr traurig darüber, dass sein Freund zum FlussClan geht. Vor dem Sturm Als Feuerherz von Tigerkralle und den Streunern angegriffen wurde, hörte Graustreif sein Jaulen und überredete die FlussClan-Patrouille ihm zu helfen. Als das Feuer im Territorium des DonnerClans ausbricht, hilft Graustreif seinem alten Clan so gut es geht. Er geht zusammen mit Feuerherz auf die Suche nach Kurzschweif und Gelbzahn. Er findet Kurzschweifs verkohlten Leichnam und beerdigt ihn. Da er sich im FlussClan nie richtig wohlgefühlt hat, fragt er Blaustern, ob er wieder zurückkommen könnte. Diese verbietet es ihm aber wütend. Graustreif ist darüber sehr traurig und besucht Feuerherz immer wieder in dessen Territorium. Gefährliche Spuren Er besucht Feuerherz und beide reden über Tigerstern. Er ist nicht besonders froh über dessen Ernennung zum Anführer und glaubt nicht, dass er vom SternenClan geschickt worden ist. Er berichtet auch davon, dass seine Jungen bald zu Schülern ernannt werden und ist traurig darüber, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht der Mentor einer seiner beiden Jungen wird. Graustreif fängt für seinen Freund einen Fisch, da im Wald weiterhin Beutemangel herrscht. Graustreif berichtet Feuerherz bei der Großen Versammlung von Leopardensterns Plan, die Sonnenfelsen einzunehmen. Später muss er gegen den DonnerClan kämpfen, da Leopardenstern die Sonnenfelsen zurück möchte. Im Kampf macht er Feuerherz darauf aufmerksam, dass Blaustern von Nebelfuß und Steinfell bedroht wird. Als Leopardenstern eingreifen möchte, hält Graustreif sie auf. Er wird vom FlussClan verbannt. Deswegen bittet er Blaustern erneut, zurückkommen zu dürfen und er wird wieder aufgenommen. Graustreif war auch dabei, als Feuerherz, Sandsturm und Wolkenschweif die Leiche von Wieselpfote finden und Maispfote, die sehr schwer verletzt ist, zurück ins Lager schleppen. Er wird auch Prinzessin vorgestellt und läuft mit, als sie die Hundemeute zum Wasserfall locken. Als Feuerherz Blaustern aus dem Wasser zog, kämpfte er kurzzeitig mit Tigerstern, damit der nicht zu Feuerherz, Blaustern, Steinfell und Nebelfuß vordringen konnte. Leider stirbt Blaustern. Graustreif.Schüler.byTau.png|Graupfote Graustreif.byTau.PNG|Graustreif Graustreif.H.byTau.PNG Graustreif.E.byTau.PNG Stunde der Finsternis Nachdem Feuerstern vom Mondstein zurückgekehrt, bittet Graustreif ihn, ihn nicht zum Zweiten Anführer zu ernennen. Er findet Dunkelstreifs Verrat heraus, als er sieht, wie dieser versucht, das kleine Ampferjunges mit Todesbeeren zu füttern. Ampferjunges bestätigt das und Graustreif wird in seinem Clan endlich wieder akzeptiert. Dunkelstreif wird daraufhin verbannt. Als der Verräter Feuerstern während der Schlacht mit dem BlutClan angreift, tötet Graustreif ihn. Als Tigerstern die Macht im FlussClan ergreift, macht Graustreif sich Sorgen um seine Jungen. Er bittet Feuerstern, seine Jungen zu holen, dieser wehrt den Vorschlag energisch ab. Aber schließlich gibt Feuerstern nach und mit Rabenpfote und dem Anführer des Clans an der Seite betreten sie das FlussClan-Territorium, um sich zu vergewissern, dass den Jungen keine Gefahr droht. Auf den Jagdgründen des feindlichen Clans werden sie jedoch Zeugen von Steinfells Mord. Die drei Freunde retten Graustreifs Junge sowie Nebelfuß, die alle getötet werden sollen, da sie HalbClan-Katzen sind. Nach Weißpelz' Tod am Ende des Bandes wird er Zweiter Anführer des DonnerClans. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission Er bemerkt, dass der Anführer seines Clans die Nacht in Wulles Zweibeinernest verbringt und spricht ihn darauf an. Als Feuerstern mit ihm und Sandsturm das Lager verlässt, um ihnen die Lage der Dinge zu erklären, nimmt er wie die Gefährtin seines Freundes an, dass Feuerstern den Clan verlassen will, um wieder ein Hauskätzchen zu werden. Als sie ihm die Sorge mitteilen, klärt er den Irrtum auf und erläutert, dass er nur den WolkenClanwiederzusammenführenwill. Er übernimmt die Führung im Clan, als Feuerstern und Sandsturm aufbrechen um den WolkenClan wieder zu finden. Staffel 2 Mitternacht Er weckt Brombeerkralle ganz am Anfang und sagt ihm, dass Farnpelz ihn für die Jagdpatrouillen brauche. Bei Ampferschweifs Kriegerzeremonie wird erwähnt, dass er die Ausbildung aller Schüler sorgfältig im Auge behalten würde. Er macht sich Sorgen um seine Jungen, um Feuersterns Tochter Eichhornpfote, und auch um den jungen Krieger Brombeerkralle, die verschwunden sind. Mondschein Er ist immer noch besorgt und teilt auch Feuersterns Ärger über die Zweibeiner, genau genommen auch über den WindClan, der aus Verzweiflung vom FlussClan und DonnerClan Beute stielt. Als sich die Clans treffen, greift er Moorkralle, den Zweiten Anführer des WindClans an. Morgenröte Graustreif nimmt an der Befreiungsaktion teil, bei der die DonnerClan-Katzen versuchen, die vielen gefangenen Katzen aus den Zweibeinerkäfigen zu retten. Als keiner der anderen Katzen es schafft, Lichtherz zu befreien, versucht er es. Nach einiger Zeit schafft er es und Lichtherz kann fliehen, doch er kann aber selbst nicht mehr entkommen. Er wird von einem Zweibeiner gefangen, in eines ihrer Monster gesperrt und weggefahren. Feuerstern gibt die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass er gesund zurückkommt und ernennt keinen neuen Zweiten Anführer. Sternenglanz Graustreif kommt nicht im Buch vor, ist aber in der Hierarchie noch immer als Zweiter Anführer des DonnerClans aufgelistet. Feuerstern weigert sich noch immer einen neuen Stellvertreter zu ernennen, weil er nicht glauben will, dass sein Freund tot ist. Dämmerung Graustreif ist in der Hierarchie immer noch als Zweiter Anführer des DonnerClansaufgelistet, obwohl er im Buch nicht vorkommt. Feuerstern weigert sich noch immer einen neuen Stellvertreter zu ernennen Sonnenuntergang Feuerstern lässt sich dazu überreden einen Zweiten Anführer (Brombeerkralle) zu wählen, Feuerstern erklärt seinen Freund offiziell als tot. Der Clan hält daher Totenwache für Graustreif. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick Er kehrt mit seiner neuen Gefährtin Millie zu den Clans zurück, worüber Feuerstern sehr glücklich ist. Sein Sohn Sturmpelz ist schockiert, dass er eine neue Gefährtin hat, akzeptiert aber seine Entscheidung. Einige Katzen verlangen, dass Brombeerkralle seinen Posten als Zweiter Anführer Graustreif überlässt, doch er meint Brombeerkralle hätte ihn mehr verdient. Möglicherweise aber wurde Feuersterns Entscheidung von Blattseebeeinflusst, da Häherpfote meinte, es wäre wie beste Wahl für den Clan. Häherpfote findet Graustreif sympathisch, weil er unkompliziert und gutmütig ist. Distelpfote fragt Graustreif, ob er wütend ist, weil Feuerstern nicht auf ihn gewartet hat. Der graue Krieger meint daraufhin, dass er zwar entäuscht ist, Feuersterns Entscheidung aber gut nachvollziehen könne, da er den alten Wald in Trümmern liegend gesehen hat. Er kämpft in der Schlacht gegen den SchattenClan an Distelpfotes Seite. Als diese verkündet, dass sie sich zum Kriegerdasein und gegen das Leben einer Heilerkatze entschieden hat, gratuliert Graustreif ihr. ''Rest folgt. Die Welt der Clans ''Das Gesetz der Krieger Er taucht in der Kurzgeschichte ''Weißpelz erklärt Grenzsicherung auf. Er soll eine gespielte Morgenpatrouille anführen. thumb Mangas ''Graustreif und Millie Der verlorene Krieger ''Folgt ''Die Zuflucht des Kriegers ''Folgt ''Die Rückkehr des Kriegers ''Folgt (unteren Text bitte den passenden Mangaepisoden zuordnen) Graustreif lebt als Hauskätzchen, nach dem die Zweibeiner ihn gestohlen haben. Er glaubt langsam, dass er für ein Leben als Hauskätzchen bestimmt ist. Als er Millie trifft, freundet er sich mit der Kätzin an und erzählt ihr viel über sein altes Leben, bis sie ihn überzeugt, dass er zu diesem Leben zurückkehren soll. Sie möchte jedoch nicht mit ihm gehen, da sie ihre Zweibeiner nicht verlassen möchte. Also zieht Graustreif alleine los und wandert tagelang im Kreis durch den Zweibeinerort, bis Millie ihn wiederfindet. In einem Traum sagt ihm seine tote Gefährtin Silberfluss, dass Millie dafür bestimmt wäre, mit ihm zu reisen. Also fragt er Millie erneut, ob sie mit ihm gehen möchte und sie beschließt, sich mit ihm auf die Reise zu machen. Nach einigen Gefahren kommen die beiden in Der geheime Blick wieder zu den Clans zurück. Sie kommen genau zur Zeit des Vollmonds und der Großen Versammlung an. Millie beschließt beim DonnerClan zu bleiben und vermisst ihre Zweibeiner am Ende gar nicht mehr. ''Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Ein Clan in Not Er wartet zusammen mit Wolkenschweif auf Rabenpfote und Mikusch, damit sie gemeinsam auf die Jagd gehen können. Doch dann wird die Jagdpatrouille überfallen und die Beute gestohlen. Nach dem Überfall der Streuner fragt Graustreif Mikusch, ob er diese Katzen kennt, doch Mikusch verneint dies. Auch bei dem Angriff auf den BlutClan ist Graustreif dabei. Das Herz eines Kriegers Er ist in der Patrouille, die Rabenpfote und Mikusch hilft, die Farm zurückzuerobern. Graustreif befiehlt der Patrouille anzuhalten, doch Rabenpfote beruhigt ihn, dass die WindClan-Katzen sie schon erwarten. Als er bemerkt, dass es Rabenpfote nicht so gut geht, macht er sich Sorgen und fragt, ob es ihm gut geht. Später will er die fliehenden Katzen Schnapper und Springer schnappen, aber Feuerstern hält ihn davon ab. Zusammen mit den anderen geht er zurück zum Lager, nachdem der Kampf gewonnen war. Familie *Mutter: Glanzfell *Vater: Flickenpelz *Halbschwester: Ampferschweif *Halbbrüder: Schlammfell, Regenpelz, Langschweif, Dunkelstreif *Großmutter: Swiftbreeze *Großvater: Adderfang *Tanten: Leopardenfuß, Tüpfelblatt *Onkel: Rotschweif *Cousinen: Nightkit, Mistkit, Sandsturm *Cousin: Tigerstern *Gefährtinnen: Silberfluss, Millie *Töchter: Federschweif, Briarlight, Blossomfall *Söhne: Sturmpelz, Bumblestripe *Enkelin: Lark *Enkel: Pine Sonstiges *Auf der Facebookseite von Vicky wurde klar, dass Glanzfell und Flickenpelz, welche Geschwister sind, seine Eltern sind. *Er wurde erst als solide grau beschrieben. *Er wird mehrmals mit gelben Augen beschrieben. *Er wird in ''Geheimnis des Waldes mit goldenen Augen beschrieben. *Graustreif hat WolkenClan-Blut in sich, da seine Eltern die Geschwister von Tüpfelblatt sind. *Er hasst es, wenn sein Fell nass wird, da es immer so lange dauert bis es trocken ist. *In'' Geheimnis des Waldes'' und Sternenglanz wird er einmal Graustern genannt. Quellen en:Graystripefr:Plume Grisecs:Šedý pruhru:Крутобок Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Zweiter Anführer Kategorie:Katzen ohne Clan Kategorie:Hauskätzchen Kategorie:Einzelläufer Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Graustreif und Millie Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Hollyleaf's Story Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere